1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to passenger restraint systems and more particularly to an air bag assembly which has a nozzle mounted integrally to an exterior of an inflatable air bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional air bag assemblies typically include an inflatable air bag and a gas generator mounted within the inflatable air bag. In such typical conventional air bag assemblies, pressurized gases are directed through injection ports of the gas generator.
In the conventional air bag assemblies which have a gas generator mounted outside of the inflatable bag, pressurized gases are introduced into the inflatable bag either directly or through a separate gas conduit which is not an integral component of the air bag assembly.